CDMAS ONLY project - Data base design and analysis support. The aim of the research project is to mature human oocytes in vitro to study the effect of advanced maternal age on the meiotic process. It is well known that one type of chromosome abnormality, trisomy, is significantly affected by the age of the woman. We are studying in vitro maturation and chromosome segregation in oocytes. Ovarian tissue specimens are retrieved from ovarian tissue removed in the course of surgery or through the NCI-funded Cooperative Human Tissue Network. We are currently collecting data from the patient information to form a collaborative data base. This data will include background information relating to reproductive, hormone, medical and medication, gynecologic surgical, smoking and drinking histories along with the surgical findings.